Bitter Sweet Sickness
by IKilledMisa
Summary: L wakes up to the sound of a music box with his insane heir, Beyond Birthday. After awkward moments a bitter sweet lust starts to show. Dark lemon BBxL yaoi.
1. Music Box

L was awoken by a sound. He opened his eyes to see a red & black music box on a mahogany table playing _Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy by Tchaikovsky_. He felt a bit light headed. He sat up on a soft bed and looked around. He didn't know where he was. All that was in the room he was in were some lit candles, a broken looking glass, the bed he was on and a wardrobe. It was very eerie especially with the music box still playing.

"Where am I?" he asked himself closing the music box

"With me L Lawliet" said a male voice. The voice sent shivers down L's spine. L looked down to see a hand reach out from under the bed the hand lead to a body which crawled out and stood up. He body looked almost dead. It was pale, very skinny almost anorexic with black messy hair. The body turned and smiled at L. He wore a plain black top and faded blue jeans. He had big dark eyes with dark circles under them. He looked just like L.

"Who are you?" asked L astonished at the resemblance

"You don't remember me. That's ok amnesia is a side effect of the drug. I'll give you a clue my name begins with a B"

"Why am I here?"

"Because I want you here with me" said the man still smiling. L suddenly remembered the man's name.

"Beyond Birthday!"

"Yes L, very good. Oh and please call me Beyond"

"You murderer! Are you going to kill me?" L started to feel dizzy and lay back on the soft, pure white sheets

"No I'm not going to kill _you_ L. There's no fun in that" said Beyond and sat next to L. He started to stroke L's face softly. "Do you feel ill L?" he asked.

"Murderer" L said softly he was feeling so dizzy now he couldn't speak properly

"You need to sleep L. Don't worry when you wake I'll be right here" Beyond said running his fingers down L's body. L tried to stay awake but couldn't. He closed his eyes and everything went black.


	2. I am The Reaper

**A/N: Hi darlings. I know I havn't mastered the art of yaoi fanfic yet so I'd really love it if you guys gave me advice on it but moving on a step. Just a note about this chapter and the ones to follow. All of L's thoughts are going to be put in italic and all of BB's thoughts are going to be put in italic and underlined just so nobody gets confused.**

**Please review. Luv ya all**

* * *

The next time L woke up he found himself lying shirtless and tied to the bed with a collar attached to his neck. The music box was playing _Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies_ again and the room looked darker. He wriggled and squirmed trying to get out of the bonds. Just then Beyond walked casually into the room. He was wearing L's white shirt which was now stained with blood. He turned to look at L. "Oh good you're awake" Beyond smiled

"Beyond what do you think you're doing?!" L shouted

"You're so cute when you're angry" chuckled Beyond wickedly. L stopped struggling

"Is that blood on my shirt?"

"Don't worry Lawliet it isn't my blood" Beyond smiled

"You filthy murderer! Who's is it?" Beyond just shrugged

"Just some bloke's"

"You evil bastard! Let me up right now!" L ordered but Beyond just laughed

"I love it when you talk dirty" he teased. L just glared at him. Beyond had his hands behind his back. L narrowed his eyes.

"Beyond"

"What?" said Beyond innocently

"Why have you got your hands behind your back? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing" Beyond said playfully

"Show me right now!" L ordered firmly. Beyond slowly took his hands from behind his back. They were covered in blood that was still fresh.

"Like the colour?" Beyond asked with no remorse

"I'm going to get you! You psycho"

"I don't think you're in any position to make threats L. I could leave you here to rot but I'm not going to, after all I told you I wasn't going to kill you and you aren't much good to me dead." He said crawling onto the bed and sitting next to L. He started to stroke L's hair. L felt sick at the thought that the blood on Beyond's hands was getting in his hair.

"Ya know L. Blood is actually quite beautiful" he said his voice was sweet, almost poetic but L knew Beyond Birthday was far from sweet. He was a bloody psycho.

"What?!" L said shocked and sickened.

"I love blood. The beautiful bright, ruby red that it is when fresh. Then when it dries it turns dark, like the colour of the best red wine. What's even more wonderful about it is that everybody has it in them but it's hidden. It should be taken out and have its beauty shared with the world. Like the works of fine art that you see in galleries" he smiled sweetly

"You make murder sound romantic" L said sickened but astonished by Beyond's statement

"Maybe it is depending on how you look at it" Beyond whispered in L's ear and started to run his fingers down L's body leaving long red smears from the blood on his hands. He had a very soft touch against L's skin that tingled through L's body. It was strangely sensual.

_What am I thinking? He's a cold blooded murderer _L thought.

"You like this Lawliet" Beyond said in a lusty tone. L shook his head violently.

"No I don't. Stop it Beyond" L insisted. Beyond paused for a second and leaned closer to L

"If you don't like it. Then why is there this bulge in your trousers?" he whispered. L shut his eyes. "Don't be scared L. I'm not a bad man but I do bad things" he whispered soothingly. L felt something on his lips it was sweet like strawberry and soft. L's eyes shot open to see Beyond slowly recoiling.

_What's wrong with me why am I enjoying a kiss from a murderer? _

L's heart was pounding. Beyond said nothing but continued to stroke L. Beyond lightly grabbed L's throat. "You can fight all you want L but you know that I'll win"

"No, why are you doing this to me?" L whined

"I could ask you the same question when it comes to the way I was treated in that hell hole" Beyond snarled. L knew Beyond was right. He was treated awfully in Wammys House. He was treated inhumanly.

"I know you hate me Beyond and I don't blame you. I'm sorry" L moaned. Beyond slapped him around the face. It wasn't a hard slap but it stung and burnt like the Devil had just slapped him

"You idiot, it's not you I hate. It's the way I was viewed. As if I was just some animal. You called me 'Backup'. I'm not a robot I'm a human being" he snarled. Beyond climbed on top of L and started to laugh. "Although now I am only the shell of a human being. I am not human. I am The Reaper" he snarled

"Beyond, please I….." Beyond put his finger to L's mouth

"Shhh my pet. I am The Reaper and although I will not kill you answering back to me could be detrimental to your health. Now be a good little victim and hush"

_What have I done to him? Now he thinks he's Death. _Beyond looked into L's eyes viciously and L started to understand. He understood what Beyond was saying all he wanted was for L to make him feel human. He wanted to feel affection and pleasure. Beyond's humanity was dissolving fast though but L could tell he wanted to keep that little shred of basic humanity there. He was trying as hard as he could to keep hold of it.

_I want to kill him but I can't, why can't I? _Beyond thought

_Why's he looking at me like that? Is he gonna kill me after all?_

_I can't kill him. I want him. I know he wants me too. Yes he must want me but what if he doesn't_

Beyond suddenly pinned his hands against his face. "Beyond what's wrong? Are you in pain?" asked L

_Why do I care if he's in pain?_

Beyond removed his hands from his face. The blood that was on his hands stained his face. He shook his head. "I-I'm fine" truth was his brain was screaming. Thoughts and feelings were flying everywhere. He was starting to feel sick. He retched for a bit. L lay helplessly strapped to the bed. "Beyond, what's wrong?"

"The sickness….Beyond is…Ah no! The Reaper is sick. The Reaper must kill" the blood stained man spluttered

"No Beyond! Don't kill again. The sickness will go. Just wish it to go" L shouted

_I want the sickness to go. I want it to go. Why won't it go? STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!_

_Oh I can't bare to see him in pain. This is my entire fault._

Beyond uncurled and fell on top of L. He started to run his fingers down him again only now it was more like scratching like a knife was running down him.

_I deserve to die I've ruined my own heirs life and mind_

Beyond licked the blood off his hands. He looked like he was enjoying it too. Then he started to lick the blood off L's body. L now felt scared and sick watching him do it. Yet there was something strangely arousing about the feel of his tongue on him. "Oh Lawliet. I feel the bulge returning" Beyond giggled.

_He likes me. He wants me even though he'll deny it._

L closed his eyes again

_Why am I feeling like this? Wait what's this taste?_

He saw Beyond's face on him again. This time his kiss wasn't sweet though it tasted….of blood. L squirmed and wriggled but Beyond just laughed. "Scared of a little blood L?" L started to spit and gag. Beyond slapped him again. As before it wasn't a hard slap but it stung. "That's very rude L"

"It just tasted so…"

SLAP

"Don't answer back. It's very discourteous. Now apologise"

"Sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

_He's really pushing it and yet I still want him. Damn it!_

"Oh LAWWLLIETT……I'm waiting for my apology" Beyond said in a sing song voice

"I'm sorry for spitting and being rude"

"Good boy. Now we're going to have some fun" Beyond said baring his pearly white teeth in a cruel smile. L was scared

_Is he going to slap me again? What's he thinking?_

_Oh what game shall I play with him now? Decisions, decisions_


	3. The Reaper & LawliPop

L lay back and moaned. His face was sore from Beyond's slaps. "Awww L. What's wrong? You hungry pet?" Beyond asked stroking his face

"…" L remained silent

"Wait here pet" said Beyond running out the room

_I'm handcuffed to the bed Beyond I'm not going anywhere_

Beyond came back into the room and put something on the floor. He walked up to L smiling and held up a chain. L gulped and started to worry. "Come on pet. Time for din-dins" laughed Beyond wickedly attaching the chain to L's collar and uncuffing him. He tugged L's chain. "Come on pet I got yum-yums" he chuckled dragging L across the floor on all fours. He took L over to two bowls one was filled with milk the other had a piece of strawberry sponge cake on it. "Come on pet eat up" ordered Beyond stroking L's hair. L picked up the cake but dropped it when Beyond yanked his chain and L choked. "No that's bad. My pet doesn't eat with his hands. Now he must be punished" Beyond pulled back his hand and spanked L's rear twice. L yelped each time. Beyond laughed hysterically. "Has my pet learnt his lesson?"

_I don't answer back to him_

L said nothing he just looked up at Beyond with his big dark eyes

_Awww he looks so cute. I just want to hug him and I want to…..no stop it! Control yourself Beyond._

Beyond smiled and patted L's head. "Good boy. Now you can eat your din-dins" he smiled sweetly and watched L put his face into the bowl and take little bites out of the cake.

_He's so adorable. I want him for myself_

_He only spanks me because I'm naughty. I want to be naughty again._

Beyond stroked L as he munched on the cake and drank the milk from the bowl. L looked up at him when he'd finished eating. Some of the milk was running down his chin. "Awww pet you're dribbling" Beyond said leaning down to L's level and wiping away the milk and kissing him gently on the forehead. "My pet needs a name. What should it be?" Beyond thought for a bit.

"Call me Lawli-pop" smiled L. He knew what Beyond was going to do to him because he answered back. Beyond smiled cruelly and looked down at his little pet

_Lawli-pop is a cute name, I like it. He answered back though so I have to punish him. He wants me to punish him_

_He's going to really give it to me now. I told him to do something. Come on Beyond give it to me!_

"Lawli-pop answered back and Lawli-pop told The Reaper what to do. That is not acceptable. Lawli-pop's going to have to be punished again" a cruel smile appeared on Beyond's blood stained face. Beyond tugged on L's chain. "Sit up Lawli-pop. Now!" he commanded. L sat up like he was told and Beyond leant down and started to undo L's trousers. "All fours!" Beyond ordered. L obeyed waiting in anticipation for his punishment. Beyond pulled L's trousers and boxers down so they hung around his ankles. "Now Lawli-pop time for your punishment" Beyond pulled back his hand and fiercely smacked the bare skin on L's bottom. L whined and moaned but not in pain, he was in rapture.

"Oh Lawli-pop you have a nice firm ass" Beyond said continuing the spanking

"Ahhh…Uh-huh" was the only sound that came from L

"Oh Lawli-pop. You still haven't learnt your lesson"

_Why does this feel so good? Don't stop Beyond!_

By the time Beyond had finished L's rear was practically raw. He stood up and looked down on L who was panting. "Pull your pants up" he commanded. L did so without question. "Good boy Lawli-pop. You deserve a treat for enduring your punishment without fuss"

_A treat? Oh my I wonder what my treat will be _

_He's loving this and so am I. What game shall I play now?_

"Come on Lawli-pop. Time for walkies" Beyond said dragging L across the floor. He clipped L's chain to the bed post and kissed L on the forehead. "Hang on then Lawli-pop. I'll get you your treat." He said patting L's head and giving him another kiss on the forehead. Beyond walked out the room leaving his little pet tied to the bed post.

_Why am I enjoying this? The Reaper is a fucking psycho_

_I can't believe how much I like Lawli-pop. He ruined my life_

_Maybe this was meant to be_

_Maybe this was meant to be_

"OH LAAWWLII-POP!!.....I've got treats for my pet" he said in a slightly twisted sing song voice. L sat up looking forward to whatever it was Beyond had in store for him.


	4. Sweet Treats

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's been a while since I updated this story but don't worry. I'm still on it lol. Just to give you a heads up this story is going to be a lemon and I'm working on the smut now. For now though I'll leave you with this little slice. Luv ya.**

* * *

Beyond walked back into the room shirtless. The blood from L's top had sunk through and stained his pale chest. He was carrying a tray of treats with him.

_Why has he got no shirt? What's going through that twisted mind of his?_

_Lawli-pop's going to like this. I think I shall let him talk from now on. I don't want to damage him TOO much._

"Ok Lawli-pop I know you're a messy eater so I brought you this" he said kneeling down and tying a frilly bib around L's neck. "I'm also giving you permission to speak. So long as you use my proper title. You know what that is, yes?"

"The Reaper" L said subtly. Beyond smiled and patted L's head.

"Good boy Lawli-pop" Beyond un-chained L and ran his thin bony fingers slowly down his spine. L's entire body tingled he felt like he was on fire when he looked into The Reaper's dark eyes. The Reaper held L's head in his hands. "Open wide Lawli-pop" he ordered. L quickly opened his mouth and The Reaper slowly pushed a jam doughnut into it. L took a bite and then The Reaper took a bite. "It's good isn't it?"

"Yes Reaper" said L his mouth was still full of doughnut. The Reaper continued to feed him. L felt like he was getting hotter and hotter every time he tasted the sweet jam and felt The Reaper's hands run down him. The Reaper picked up a cream cake. L looked at it hungrily and tried to touch it. The Reaper slapped L's hand away. "Bad boy Lawli-pop. This is for me. Come here for punishment" ordered The Reaper patting his lap. "Oh and Lawli-pop. Take your trousers down" he said coolly

_He loves this_

_He loves this_

L lay across The Reaper's lap. The pain inflicted would send the same tingle around L's body that The Reaper's strokes did. The Reaper licked his lips as he spanked his little pet. When he finished he started to stroke L's raw bottom. The Reaper could feel his trousers grow tighter. His cold body started to heat up.

_No, Beyond get a grip it's not time yet_

"Reaper may I get up now?" asked L

"Yes but you have to finish your punishment"

"You mean that wasn't my punishment?"

"That was only part of it. You tried to steal something that belonged to me and that is a very serious thing Lawli-pop. Your real punishment starts now. You have to sit there and watch me eat this cream cake"

"You truly are evil!" said L he looked like he was going to cry

"Sorry Lawli-pop but this is your punishment" he said taking a small bite out of the cream cake.

_I see what he's doing. He's testing me to see if I'll crack_

The Reaper took a big bit of the cake and some of the cream fell out of it and ran down his chest. L sat up. "No Lawli-pop. Sit" ordered The Reaper and carried on eating each bite he took more cream fell on him. He did the same thing with a jam doughnut. By the time he had finished most of The Reaper's chest was covered with cream and jam. L sat eyeing it he couldn't see where the blood was on The Reaper. This was pure torture for L and Beyond knew it. That's why he was doing it. The Reaper smiled wickedly. "I've finished eating my cakes Lawli-pop. You can have what is left if you want or would you prefer me to wash it off?"

_He wants me to lick it off him but if I do I will also be licking off the blood_

_This is going to be interesting_


	5. Bitter Sweet Sickness

L shook his head and started to lick the cream and jam off of The Reaper. The Reaper started to giggle. L's tongue tickled him. The Reaper's laugh was very distinctive. L continued to lick his chest suddenly he got a strange taste in his mouth it was slightly sickening

_There's the blood. God it's ruining the cream but I can't stop. No I can stop I just don't want to._

The taste of the cream and jam diluted the taste of blood and the only sickness that L was feeling was a sweet sickness. The Reaper was breathing heavily and still laughing. Once L had licked off the last bit of cream from The Reaper's body he sat up and licked his lips.

The Reaper grabbed L and he suddenly felt The Reaper's tongue in his throat.

_Beyond has a very rough, hard kiss when he's worked up_

L started to run his hands down The Reaper. He wasn't sure whether he was allowed to do it. The Reaper was becoming very rough now his breathing was becoming very fast.

_I want him now!_

The Reaper lost control and slammed L onto the floor. "Oww!" moaned L in pain hitting his head on the floor. The Reaper suddenly snapped back to being Beyond. "Oh Lawli-pop! Did I hurt you pet?" he asked cradling L's head

"Yes" said L looking at Beyond's blood stained face

"Would you prefer to be on the bed Lawli-pop?" L nodded. Beyond picked L up and laid him on the bed.

_He's so innocent and he's all mine_

_He's so powerful and I'm all his_

Beyond climbed on top of L and dived in for another kiss. The two boys rubbed and felt over each others bodies while their tongues mashed together. They toyed with each others groin by gentle rubbing and running their fingers down the zipper. The two of them felt like they were flying, completely engulfed by animal passion. Their bodies felt like they were on fire. L pulled away from The Reaper a trail of saliva was shared between them. "I can't take it anymore! It's too much. Please Reaper, I'm begging you" he cried out. The Reaper smiled cruelly his eyes suddenly got a scary glimmer in them

"You want me to fuck you? I wanna hear you say it"

"Reaper please fuck me" L begged he was so worked up his body was on fire, his heart was pounding and he was tingling all over.

_I've created a monster!_

The Reaper smiled cruelly and held L's head in his hands. "Anything for _my_ Lawli-pop" he said slowly unzipping his trousers. L stared in anticipation. He started licking his lips. "Oh Lawli-pop do you want some of my lolly pop?" teased The Reaper

"Oh hell yeah!" said L staring in amazement at The Reaper's huge 'lolly pop'. L opened his mouth and The Reaper grasped his head. The Reaper moaned as L sucked. L ran his tongue up and down the 'lolly pop' while he sucked. The Reaper stroked L's hair.

"Alright Lawli-pop that's enough of that" said The Reaper pushing L's head away. "Remove your pants and throw 'em over there, now!" he ordered L immediately obliged. The Reaper licked his lips as L slipped his boxers down. The Reaper pointed down to his 'lolly pop' and L resumed his position. While L sucked he suddenly felt strange. His eyes shot open as he felt The Reaper put two of his fingers up L's butt. L squirmed. "Just relax Lawli-pop" said The Reaper as he stimulated L's g-spot. It hurt at first but as L relaxed the pain died and transformed to pleasure. L moaned. His jaw was getting tired from sucking on The Reaper's 'lolly pop' so instead of sucking it he decided to rub it. L held The Reaper's member in between his index finger and proceeded to jerk him off.

The Reaper sighed and groaned with pleasure. "Lawli-pop. Turn around" he said. L of course did what he was told. He got on all fours and turned around. The Reaper ran his hands down L's body sending a tingle through him. He gently pushed his hard throbbing shaft into L. L let out a soft groan. "Ah R-Reaper" he groaned as The Reaper slide inside him. L bit his bottom lip in pleasure. The Reaper scratched L's sides. Not painfully but erotically.

"Yes Lawli-pop. Did you want to say something?" said The Reaper leaning over L causing his trusts to be deeper

"N-huh-uh" was all that came out of L. The Reaper rhythmically slid in and out of L enjoying his reactions with every thrust. The Reaper started to thrust faster and harder his heavy breathing in time with L's moans. The Reaper leaned over L. He was almost lying on top of him. His thrusts were now deeper and more intense sending shivers through L's body. The Reaper wrapped one of his hands around L's neck and started softly biting his neck. L was over run with pleasure he turned round The Reaper's blood smeared face was right next to him. L stuck out his tongue and started to lick the red blood off of his face. As L gently licked the blood off of The Reaper's face. The Reaper started to moan and pant. Beads of sweat were forming on the two boys. It went on for hours. Then The Reaper's movements started to get faster and more desperate as he reached his orgasm. The Reaper's movements made L clench and he started to scratch at the bed as he approached his climax.

"Uh Reaper I'm cuming" moaned L desparetly trying to hold it in so The Reaper could cum first

"N-huh, Lawli-pop" just hearing L say those words sent The Reaper over the edge and he burst inside of L. L followed shortly afterward

When The Reaper had finished with L they were both so drained they could hardly move. The two just lay together L snuggled up to Beyond and immediately fell asleep.

_I don't want to let him go but I have to_

He looked at L snuggled up close to him. He had the cutest smile on his face. Beyond sighed and closed his eyes holding L close to him.

The next time L opened his eyes he was face in his own bed. He looked around slightly confused

_Was it a dream? No it was way too real_

Watari came in. "Oh Ryuzaki you're awake"

"How did I get here?" he asked

"I actually found you outside the building wrapped in a blanket. Somebody rang the bell but by the time I got down there. The person was gone. They left this with you" said Watari handing L a box. L sat in bed looking at the box.

"Watari would you please give me a minuet" Watari nodded and left the room. L unwrapped the package and looked inside. There was the black & red music box inside and a little note attached to it:

**To Lawli-pop  
****Love, The Reaper **

Now every time L opens the music box and hears Tchaikovsky's _Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy_. He's reminded of his night with Beyond. He sometimes can even taste the blood in his mouth which gave him a bitter sweet sickness.

* * *

**There we go everyone I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm not sure if I did a good job on this but all the same thanks for reading it. Luv ya.**

**Please review**


End file.
